Your pain and mine
by Lost.and.wounded
Summary: My take on what the fake twightlight town went through when he was taken away. HaynerRoxas friendship.


Authors Note:

Okay one thing about this story is the fact that this was just a idea that came to me while I was replaying KH2

I'm not sure if it's one hundred precent possible or even one percent possible but hey I just wanted to write it so here we are.

**Chapter one  
The sketchbook**

I remember the day that Roxas disappeared

I don't think I'll ever be able to forget it. We were waiting for him by the usual spot when we noticed that our photo that had all of us infront of that huge deserted mansion now lacked Roxas.

We couldn't figure out why the picture would no longer have Roxas. Pence suggested that it might be the same person who stole all of the pictures of Roxas in the first place now he had maybe stolen Roxas from the pictures.

We were worried.

We ran out of the usual spot and to Roxas's apartment.

Empty.

At first we didn't really worry. We thought that he was probably around town looking for us.

We went around asking people if they had seen Roxas.

No one had seen him.

My mind drifted back to Roxas no longer being in the picture.

But we couldn't search for our friend any longer. The search to see what had been going on with him and with the town had begun.

In the town itself we didn't find anything at all that could even resemble clues towards what was going on with Roxas and the town.

Then we came across the mansion.

I don't think the image of the white room will ever leave my memory.

When I walked in the first thing I noticed was how clean it was. I figured someone must have been living in it recently for it to be this clean. Then I started to look at the drawings that littered the walls.

Many of them were of some guy who had brown hair and blue eyes. A dog, A duck, A young girl, and a guy with silver hair.

Then I started to notice that there were pictures of a blonde boy draped in black. He was standing next to another guy draped in black his hair a fiery red.

I stared at the picture for a long time before I realized that the blonde was Roxas. I folded the picture up and put it in the clue sack that we had all gotten.

Next I found a sketchbook.

One word made me open it.

Roxas

I opened the first page and it was Roxas. Draped in black once again he was fighting the guy with silver hair. I tried figuring out what it could possibly mean but I couldn't figure it out.

I turned the page and was met with a picture of the not so distant past.

It was Roxas on the ground infront of the train station. Except a cloaked figure stood by him holding the munny pouch that had mysteriously disappeared.

I realized that the guy must have stolen it from Roxas.

Next I saw an image of Roxas was he on the ground with Seifer and the gang fighting more of those strange thieves. Then the other half of the sheet was him fighting a huge monster. A key shaped weapon was in his hands.

He looked sad and confused.

I ran my fingers across where his face was.

I turned the page.

Another picture of Roxas and the red haired guy. They were fighting this time.

Roxas looked more sad and confused then ever. This was during the Struggle tournament. Everyone in the crowd was watching. He could even see himself, Pence, and Olette.

I remember how Roxas stared at the sky for a minute or two during the battle. Everyone thought it was just a stand still or something. I guess it was more.

The rest of the pages were filled with even more scenes of Roxas.

One scene stuck out in his mind though.

It was Roxas holding the blade and smashing a computer his mouth showed that he was screaming. Wanting to destroy whatever the computer held.

When I finished with the Sketchbook I put it in the sack.

I continued to shift through the stuff that was in the room and soon in a hidden door I found a diary. Two words scratched into the title.

Namine's diary

I think.. I've just found another important clue.

----

Ending of the first chapter. Woot. This is a short story though and I want it to be known that I gots to study for a test coming up..

Stupid tests TT


End file.
